


Collision

by lumifuer



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Other, Robot Hugs, Robots not being used to being touched, Tears, and angst coming with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: David isn't used to being touched, not in a gentle way at least but the reader is willing to prove to him that not every touch has to bring him pain.





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Request!

You had no idea when had it gotten so late suddenly. After a particularly tough day, you found yourself wandering the hallways of the ship, hoping that the complete silence around me will finally cure your headache.

Stretching your arms you had to fight off the urge to yawn. Your mind was only capable of imagining the soft and cool texture of the pillow pressed against your cheek. Few more minutes and you would finally sink into the mattress, covered with blankets, pretending your duties didn't exist.

But suddenly something different caught your attention.

As you were passing by one of the many lounge rooms, you noticed a faint light escaping through the crack in the door. You smiled to yourself and shook your head, assuming that Janek must have been watching his previously recorded football matches again. And what was even more impressive, he would always find a way to believe that somehow the final score would turn out in his team's favour.

You tiptoed closer and peeked through the hole to make sure he wasn't looking in your direction. Scaring him would certainly be a cheap move but it was all you needed after a day like that. Especially if he was the one causing you the most stress.

To your surprise, the person occupying the room wasn't, in fact, your captain.

David was sitting on the couch, his eyes were fixed on the flickering screen. He was mouthing something, possibly the lines from the film. He must have them perfectly memorised.

When he slightly tilted his head to the side you noticed that the glow was reflecting in wet stains on his cheek.

Was he crying?

You looked at the tv to see the reason behind his emotional state and recognised the movie almost immediately.

"Lawrence of Arabia," you mumbled under your breath but it was loud enough for him to hear. He turned his head in your way, visibly startled. He rashly put down the glass with some sort of white liquid on the table and got up.

"My apologies, I thought the whole crew was already sleeping," he explained himself.

"Don't worry, David," you tried to soothe him a bit, "I just needed to clear my head and went on a short stroll."

You were the one who caught him doing something unusual and yet he wasn't the most flustered person in the room. You felt guilty for interrupting his free time and didn't know how to fix it.

Unable to avoid his gaze for much longer, your eyes met his and you instinctively reached out to wipe the stains off his cheek. But when your hand gently brushed against his skin he became tense and you noticed a severe change in his expression. He took an abrupt step back and left you with your hand in the air.

"I'm sorry-" you began, quickly shoving both hands deep into your pockets and feeling your cheek burning.

"No, you have no reason to be sorry," he said, "I am simply not used to being touched. Not in a gentle way that is."

"What do you mean by that?"

He smiled and lowered his head, considering if he even had the right to discuss the matter with anyone. He was all too aware that throwing accusations and spreading rumours wasn't something he was expected to do.

"Vickers takes great joy in tossing me against the walls. She has got a short temper and sometimes I find myself crossing the line of her patience. It is my fault, I know, I should know better than to test her."

He was smiling but a lonely tone in his voice was breaking your heart in two.

He turned to the tv and looked at the screen for a few seconds before turning it off. The main source of lightning disappeared and the only thing preventing the room from becoming completely dark was a little lamp in the corner of the room.

You didn't know how to respond to that. Your fists were clenching in the pockets. It was unusual to hear him complaining about something. Or rather opening up to anybody. Maybe it was the late time or just the fact that you were alone in the room, David was proving to be completely different from what you were seeing during the working hours.

"You know she shouldn't be treating you like that."

"There is not much I can do to stop it."

"Maybe, but I can try," you offered.

He looked back at you and smiled softly. This time it looked genuine, he wasn't trying to hide his pain, he seemed relieved in a sense.

"Thank you, Y/N."

"Don't mention it," you replied and turn on your heels, ready to leave. You didn't want to make the situation even more uncomfortable and the anger growing inside your body wouldn't help.

But then you stopped.

"David?"

"Yes, Y/N?"

"Words aren't worth much but you don't have to be afraid of me. And you will never have to. I can promise you that."

"I know that."

He took a step forward and without seconds thoughts you took it as an invitation, covering the distance between you and gently throwing your arms around his waist and pressing your head to his chest. You could still feel the tension as he hugged you back but this time he refused to avoid your touch.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
